


Silver Screen Surprise

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Ohana, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Romance, Sappy Ending, Surprises, everyone can see it, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: As the movie continued, Danny kept wondering when one of the guys’ girlfriends would show up. In a lot of these buddy cop movies, at least one of the guys would have a wife or girlfriend, even though the focus of the movie was on the partnership and the friendship between the two men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #74 on cutie-pie-prompts (http://cutiepieprompts.tumblr.com): Muse A and Muse B are watching a movie together, when suddenly an unexpected sexy/sexual scene comes on, causing extreme awkwardness between them, as they are crushing on each other but not yet together. (The scene they stumble upon is more unexpected romance, but I was still inspired by that prompt.)
> 
> The movie the group watches is based on the "Action Husbands" series, which you can read more about here: http://boazpriestly.tumblr.com/tagged/sh%3A-action-husbands
> 
> The title for the movie was taken from this generator: http://phrasegenerator.com/actionmovies
> 
> Also, Steve and Danny are conveniently single for the purposes of this story. This takes place after 7.10.

It was a Friday evening after a long week, and the team planned to watch a movie together. Kono had been telling Lou about how the group watched  _CHiPs_ together one time and the hilarious argument Steve and Danny had about which one of them would be Ponch, and Lou had remarked that he had never watched TV with the team at the office. Therefore, the team decided to make a night of it. Steve, Danny, Kono, and Lou were waiting for Chin to come back with a movie that he wanted to rent from Redbox.

Lou had made a bunch of popcorn for everyone, and Danny asked him to serve a portion for two people in a larger bowl. He raised his eyebrows slightly, but he gave Danny a large bowl of popcorn.

Danny and Lou returned to the table, where Kono and Steve were waiting for them. Lou sat down next to Kono and gave her an individual bowl of popcorn and kept the other for himself. Danny put the smaller bowl of popcorn in the empty seat next to him and sat down next to Steve, scooting his chair closer until it was pressed up against Steve. Steve put his arm around the back of Danny’s chair, and Danny put the popcorn between them where they could both easily reach it. Danny took a bite of their popcorn and leaned against Steve’s side as much as he could while they were sitting in separate chairs.

“What?” Steve asked. He sounded tense, and Danny glanced up at Steve and noted that his face was set in a worried frown.

Danny turned his attention to Kono and Lou, who were staring at them with wide eyes. Kono’s shock melted away to be replaced by that amused expression she had sported when she caught Danny touching Steve’s lower back in Steve’s office. There had been a completely plausible explanation for why Danny had been touching Steve like that, but Kono had not been there for the conversation that would give Danny’s actions context. To Kono, it probably looked like Danny had been coming on to Steve.

Which was totally not what this was. Steve and Danny always ended up snuggling or leaning into each other when they watched movies together and had ended up laughing and talking to each other even when they went on that double date with their girlfriends Cath and Gabby. It was just a little quirk of theirs, and it was completely innocent.

At least on Steve’s part, because Steve was straight and had no idea that Danny was hopelessly pining away for him. And hopefully he would never know. Danny knew he could never have more with Steve, and he wanted to keep Steve’s friendship, free from the drama that might occur if Danny ever revealed his true feelings.

If Danny got an occasional guilty pleasure tingle up his spine from Steve doing things because he lacked companionship that would read differently to most people (like cuddling him during a movie), there was nothing wrong with that.

Danny ignored Kono whispering something to Lou and the amused looks on both of their faces and gestured with the popcorn bowl to Steve. “You want some of this, babe?”

Steve gave him a fond, close-lipped smile and took a handful of popcorn. “Thanks, Danno.”

Chin entered the room and raised his eyebrows slightly when he saw the way Steve and Danny were sitting before he shook off his surprise and turned to the group. “I got the movie,  _Maximum Justice_.”

Danny recognized the title because he had seen some promos for it in the theaters. It looked like an entertaining buddy cop action film starring Vin Diesel and The Rock, but Danny had never actually seen it.

“I was thinking about seeing that, but I never got the chance when it was out in theaters,” Kono said.

“Me neither,” Chin said. “That’s why I thought it would be a good one to rent.”

“Samantha told me she saw it with her boyfriend when it came out,” Lou said. “She said that it was…  _interesting_.”

There seemed to be a significant weight to the word Lou used _, interesting_. But maybe Danny was just being paranoid. It had been a fairly tough week for all of them. Maybe watching this movie would give Danny a chance to relax.

He quickly got absorbed in the storyline and characters, which were well-developed for an action movie. He could kind of relate to the Vin Diesel character, Andy, who had a daughter, Cynthia. Thirty minutes into the movie, the movie revealed that Cynthia was transgender in a low-key way Danny hadn’t been expecting.

“Huh, it’s nice they added that to the movie,” Chin said.

Danny nodded and glanced around the table. Everyone, including Steve, seemed impressed by that. He rested his head against the back of Steve’s arm, which had drifted down slightly from its position on the top of Danny’s chair, and continued to watch the movie.

As the movie continued, Danny kept wondering when one of the guys’ girlfriends would show up. In a lot of these buddy cop movies, at least one of the guys would have a wife or girlfriend, even though the focus of the movie was on the partnership and the friendship between the two men.

That friendship was obviously close, if the “bickering like an old married couple" jokes the guys kept getting from other characters were any indication. They did argue somewhat, since The Rock’s character, Matt, was more of a risk-taker and Andy was more of a guy who preferred to do things by the book, but they were constantly smiling at each other and giving each other casual touches. In between the action sequences, the film showed the two characters hanging out and doing stuff together outside of work. They had special nicknames for each other and inside jokes, and they generally just seemed thrilled to be in each other’s company. 

“These guys kind of remind me of Steve and Danny,” Kono said.

This was what his relationship with Steve would be like if he wasn’t a pathetic, pining idiot, Danny thought. It’s how it appeared to outsiders, anyway. Danny reached his hand forward in the popcorn bowl and stilled when he felt the back of his hand brushing against Steve’s. He swore that he could feel static electricity between them, and his heart was racing just from the way Steve’s hand was barely touching his.

Steve’s hand had frozen in the bowl, and he was gazing down at Danny with an expression Danny couldn’t interpret.

Danny withdrew his hand from the bowl and chuckled feebly. “Sorry.”

Steve blinked and took out another handful of popcorn. “Don’t worry about it.”

Steve sagged in his seat and sighed as if he was deeply disappointed about something. Danny couldn’t make heads or tails of Steve’s behavior.

The climax of the movie approached, and Matt was pacing as he worked with a team that included the other cops who had been featured in the movie to deal with a situation in which the main villain of the film was holding a group of people hostage. Andy and Cynthia were included in that group.

Steve’s hand tightened on Danny’s shoulder, and Danny wondered if Steve was thinking about the winter formal, when Danny and Grace had been held hostage at Grace’s school. He glanced up at Steve’s face to see that he was intensely focused on the movie.

Finally, the team of cops was able to storm the warehouse where the hostages were being kept. Matt immediately sought out Andy and Cynthia. The daughter rushed forward to hug Matt, which reminded Danny of how Grace and Steve had hugged once all of the terrorists were gone at that dance.

Matt stepped over towards Andy, and they embraced each other in a meaningful way. The hug lasted for a really long time, but Danny just chalked it up to the heightened emotions from the situation they had just been in.

“I was so worried,” Matt said. He pulled away slightly, but his hands were still resting on Andy’s shoulders.

Andy glanced down at Matt’s shoulders, and he released a deep sigh. “When that guy was holding a gun on all of us, it made me think of all the things I wish I had done with my life. My biggest regret was not telling you this…” Andy paused before gazing right into Matt’s eyes. “I love you, Matt.”

“Whoa!” Kono exclaimed. “What’s happening right now?”

Lou grinned and shook his head. “Just keep watching.”

Matt was stroking Andy’s cheek with his hand, and Danny was starting to feel just as confused as Kono was. Matt’s grin was lighting up his entire face. “I love you, too.” And then they started… kissing?

Danny’s mouth hung open in shock while Lou burst into laughter. Apparently, Lou had been spoiled for this particular twist. Danny thought Kono might react first, but instead it was Steve, who began coughing.

 _Shit, is he choking?!_ Danny patted Steve’s back roughly. “Are you all right?”

Steve coughed a couple of more times and nodded. “I’m fine.” His voice was hoarse, but, otherwise, he seemed to be okay. “I just picked a really bad time to eat popcorn.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think you could have planned to see Vin Diesel and The Rock making out on screen,” Kono said with an enormous smile. “Not that I object  _at all_.”

Danny looked back at the screen to see that the two actors were indeed, still kissing. And really selling it, too. The whole thing looked very passionate and emotional. At least until one of the background characters told Matt and Andy to get a room.

“Man, I hate that guy,” Steve said.

Danny stared at his partner with wide eyes. Was he enjoying seeing the two main characters make out or something?

 _It’s probably not that._ Danny watched as Andy suggested that he and Matt go home. The couple left the scene with Andy’s daughter.

Lou grinned. “Aww, well that’s just cute. Look at them acting like an adorable little family.”

Danny’s heart raced in his chest. The couple and the daughter resembled how he and Steve had been after the end of the dance.

The next scene definitely did _not_ resemble him and Steve after the dance. According to a brief title screen, it was the next morning, and the camera did a slow pan to reveal the two characters in bed.  _Together._  And shirtless, with a sheet below their waists, which suggested that the viewer was supposed to assume that they were naked.

All they were doing was kissing, and Danny felt like goosebumps were forming on his arms. He had watched a romantic comedy with Steve before and they had seen _The Notebook_ together on the couch that one Halloween, but this felt different. Both of the couples in those movies had been a man and a woman, but it felt so much more suggestive to have two men kissing on screen while Steve’s arm was wrapped around his shoulders. The fact that Danny wanted to do exactly that with Steve had Danny valiantly attempting to hide the blush rising on his cheeks.

He shot another look at Steve to see how he was taking this. Frankly, Danny was surprised that Steve hadn’t removed his arm from Danny’s shoulders yet. His breath caught when he saw that Steve was staring right at him and especially when his gaze lowered to Danny’s lips. Was Danny imagining things?

Chin’s thoughtful humming noise distracted Danny from the hypnotic spell Steve was casting with his eyes. “You know, I thought this was just gonna be a typical buddy cop movie. I definitely wouldn’t have expected this from what they advertised in theaters.”

“It’s supposed to be a twist,” Lou replied. “It looks a lot different when you know what’s already going to happen.”

“You could have told us,” Kono teased. “Might have saved Steve from inhaling his popcorn.”

Lou shook his head vehemently. “And miss seeing the way y'all reacted?! Hell nah!”

“Speaking of which, what did you think, Danno?”

During all of their talking, the movie had transitioned to show Andy and Matt having breakfast together with Cynthia. The sequence was very domestic.

Danny breathed in and out deeply. It felt like Steve was asking him about more than just the movie.

“Well, I didn’t know what was going to happen like Chin, so for a while, I was wondering when a girlfriend or wife would show up. But then the kiss happened, and the lack of girlfriends made sense. I mean, look at them…” He gestured vaguely at the screen, where Matt served up a plate of pancakes to Cynthia, before he dropped a kiss on Andy’s lips and Cynthia giggled. “They look perfect together.”

Kono smiled over at Danny. “Aww, Danny, that was really sweet.”

Steve leaned in to whisper in Danny’s ear. “I think they look perfect together, too.”

Danny was starting to think he wasn’t imagining things. Maybe Steve had been having the same thoughts he had been having, making the same connections between their lives and the lives of Matt and Andy. Danny felt hope breaking through his typical negative thoughts, and he let himself bask in the sensation.

The movie concluded and Chin walked to the DVD player as the credits rolled. “Well, I guess they didn’t need girlfriends.” Chin opened the DVD player and put the DVD back in its case. He smiled serenely at the group, focusing most of his attention on Steve and Danny. “I think they just needed each other.”

Kono laughed. “You have good taste in movies, but that was really lame, cuz.” She yawned and stretched exaggeratedly. “Wow, look at the time! I better get home soon.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, me too.” Lou stood up as well.

Danny rolled his eyes at their poor acting. It wasn’t  _that_  late. They were obviously just pretending to be tired so that Steve and Danny could have “alone time.”

The door swung behind Chin as he followed Lou and Kono out of the room. For a couple of moments, Steve and Danny sat in an awkward silence until Steve turned his chair at an angle so that he was facing Danny.

“Hey, Danny, just, uh, hypothetically speaking…”

“Of course.” Danny nodded, trying not to grin too hard.

“If we were in a buddy cop movie, do you think the girlfriends would show up at some point?”

Danny shook his head. He started to lean in and let his goofy smile break through. “No.  _Hypothetically_ , do you think we would surprise everyone?”

Steve beamed as he leaned in further, and his gaze traveled down to Danny’s lips again. “Yeah.  _Hypothetically_.”

Danny closed the small distance between their lips, and the kiss they shared was not hypothetical. It was filled with laughter because Steve was apparently so happy that he couldn’t stop smiling, and Danny ended up kissing his teeth. The next one was more tender, because after Danny finally stopped laughing, Steve cradled Danny’s face in his hands and kissed him with all of the emotion he had been suppressing (which was  _a lot_  since Steve often had trouble expressing his feelings). Most importantly, the kisses were no longer imaginary or on a movie screen. They were very real, and they were very Steve and Danny, happy together as they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/156434437835/silver-screen-surprise


End file.
